Allure
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: A shared kiss between a bunny and a viking. (A short valentine drabble for my girlfriend. xD)


**((Happy Valentines Day xPandorasxxBox :3 I love you and hope you like this little oneshot I did just for you :3**

**Yeahhhhh, I knowww, this isn't great. It wasn't my best idea. If I do anymore of these two I'll come up with a better idea xD))**

"So, are those eggs your babies?" Hiccup questioned looking down from his seat on the rock at the rabbit bouncing around, hiding eggs all over the cove.

"What? No!" Bunnymund stood up, and twitched his nose, slightly annoyed at the questioned. "Ya think I lay these things?"

"Well ... I just figured ..."

"They aren't my kids, got it?" The rabbit pointed a finger at the boy.

"Yes, sir." Hiccup smiled a bit.

Hiccup had come across the rabbit years ago. And, since then, every year, he came to Berk and dropped eggs around the island. No one understood why, and most of the vikings just ate them. And, some were scared of the painted things, thinking them gifts from the gods. Only Hiccup knew that a giant rabbit left them around every year.

"Do you hand paint all of them?"

"Not all of 'em. That would take forever." He placed a few more behind the rocks. "Oh, do you have it?"

"Have what?" Hiccup asked, smiling slyly.

"Ya know what, ya bloody dolt."

"Oh! The egg? Yes, here it is. But, be careful. ... The eggs explode." Hiccup crawled off the rock and handed the egg to the taller rabbit.

Bunnymund had to be a good foot or so taller than Hiccup. He took the egg from the boy's hands. "What kind is it? Night Fury?"

"No. It's a Terrible Terror egg. I figured if you were taking it home with you, you wouldn't want an overly huge dragon."

"Right. Wait? That lil' thing laid THIS?" He held up the egg, clearly shocked.

"We haven't figured out why their eggs are so big." Hiccup shrugged and turned away. But, he found himself stopped when Bunnymund took hold of his shoulder.

He blinked and turned to face the Pooka. Something was etched on the furred face.

"Why can you see me?"

"Huh? What do you mean? It's hard to miss a giant rabbit."

"You can only see if you believe. Your people don't tell stories of me the way others do. So, why can you see me?"

"... Huh ... I guess I can see you because I wanted to see something. I saw the eggs and I knew SOMETHING or SOMEONE had to be leaving them. So, I just wished I could see who it was. I use to find the eggs all over when I was little. Everyone did. But, they assumed it was the gods and I just thought someone was coming to Berk and leaving things everywhere on accident. So, I wanted to see who it was, and then one day I saw you."

"No one else on this whole island sees me, and some shorty does?"

"HEY! I'm not that short!"

"Ya said yaself that your name pretty much meant runt."

"It does! But ... oh, fine. I'm short. Happy?"

"Kinda." Bunny flicked Hiccup's nose a bit, and the boy wriggled it. That alone cause Bunny to burst out into laughter.

"What?" Hiccup demanded, rubbing his nose.

"Ya act like a bunny when I do that."

"So?"

"Its cute." He flicked the nose again, and once more, it wriggled like crazy. But, before Hiccup could rub it, Bunny leaned down and kissed his lips.

Hiccup froze and stared at Bunnymund. He didn't react. Didn't run. He simply stared. Bunny nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side. "Sorry, mate. Had ta. Ya looked kinda cute."

Still, the viking said nothing. "Uhh ... ya okay there?"

"Did you kiss me?"

"... Yeah."

"Why?"

"You were cute."

"... Are you going to do it again?"

"Do you want me to?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well, that first one was to quick. I'd like another just to ... you know ... see if I liked it."

A smirked played on the Aussie's face and he lifted up Hiccup's chin. He leaned down, once more pressing his lips to the teens.

It was awkward, to say the least. He wasn't sure if he should try and deepen it or not, and Hiccup seemed unsure. He was seconds from pulling away when Hiccup's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he kissed back, finally. Bunnymund returned Hiccup's movement by wrapping his own arms around the small male. He took the chance and deepened the kiss slowly, slipping his tongue between Hiccup's lips. Hiccup was startled, and wriggled a bit, unsure of the intrusion, but, slowly, his tongue began to work against Bunnymund's.

But, before things could get anymore heated, Bunnymund broke the kiss and pulled away, looking nervous.

"Uhhh … sorry about that. Didn't take things to far, did I?"

"No." Hiccup said, obviously confused as to why the kiss had ended. "Did you want to take it farther?"

"No, not now. Your just a kid, Hic."

"True."

"It would be wrong to do anything else."

"Well, at least until we get more comfortable with each other, right?"

"Right … wait, what?" Bunny stared at Hiccup, confused. But, Hiccup simply smiled back.

"Well, you know. No sense doing everything at once. Kissing is fine for now. When we both are ready we can explore. Touch. Things like that."

"Ya aren't as young as I thought …"

"My dad has given me the 'talk' you know."

"Right. So, I guess I'll see you next year then."

"You can come by anytime, you know. I wouldn't mind seeing you some other time of year. Besides, I bet your fur is soft when winter hits." Hiccup smiled playfully.

"Yeah … winter. Jack Frost must be hard on this place."

"Jack Frost? You mean Jokul Frosti?"

"Ya know that show pony?!"

"Not personally. He's a pretty common story here on Berk."

"Well, just ignore him. Show off he is. Always freezin' things when they shouldn't be frozen. Drives me bonkers."

"Alright." Hiccup laughed. "So … next year, I guess?"

"Nah. I'll see you next week, runt."

"Hey!"

Another kiss silenced Hiccup and he frowned. "You win this round, Bunnymund. Don't forget your Terror egg."

"I won't. Have fun with the eggs."

"We will. Bye."

The people of Berk found the eggs, and there were more this year around the cove and the Chief's home. A sign from the gods that the dragons were welcomed? Why else would more show up where the dragon trainer befriended the Night Fury, and the home of the dragon trainer?

Or, maybe just a rabbit leaving presents for the boy who could see him. And, who could kiss him.


End file.
